


Message In A Body

by sungarden



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Captivity, I mean Madara tried to end reality because Hashirama dares to friendzone him, In front of a mirror, M/M, Revenge, Sexual Slavery, basically Madara plans to fridge Orochimaru to get at Tobirama, but also Madara is a sadistic psychopath who just needs a feudian excuse, collared!Orochimaru, collaring, hurt and hurt, madaoro, non-con, referenced TobiOro, repeated rapes, revenge by proxy, uke orochimaru, whump!Orochimaru, whumpage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungarden/pseuds/sungarden
Summary: "and how can Madara not hate this world when he sees it through the eyes of a dead man?"  Clans Wars AU, graphic Madara/Orochimaru non-con, torture, referenced Tobirama/Orochimaru: Madara had decided to send Tobirama a message with Orochimaru's body.





	

Orochimaru was stubbornly holding his breath. Orochimaru's nails were digging grooves into the wood tent pole that his bound wrists were tethered to, and he was burrowing his face into Madara's futon to muffle the whines of pain that had escaped his bitten lips as Madara begun his game for the night.

Madara winds a hand into Orochimaru's silken hair and wrenches his head back sharply, pulling from his prisoner a hoarse scream, a sound that was very small after nights of exertion, and that just won't do at all. Madara wanted screams and wails that his whole camp could hear, so everyone will know that he was still giving it to Tobirama's bitch. He adjusts the angle of the his thrusts and gentles them till Orochimaru was moaning with pleasure and sobbing with shame, the wild thrashings subsided to trembles, the fight having been fucked out of him again.

The cruel Uchiha takes one of Orochimaru's tomoe earring between his fingers and tugs sharply, and Orochimaru whimpers, but it's nothing that does anything for Madara, not as much as thinking about Tobirama's face when Madara will finally finish fucking Orochimaru to death and send his broken body back. Brat shouldn't have left his toy out if he didn't want someone else to take it.

Thinking about Tobirama was something that Madara did every day now, because it was easier than thinking about Izuna, months dead now by Tobirama's hand. The last of his brothers, the only piece of Izuna that still lives in this world was his eyes, and how could Madara not hate this world when he sees it through the eyes of a dead man?

He doesn't want Tobirama dead, he doesn't want to lay a single hand on Tobirama as Tobirama had not lain a single hand on him – what Madara wants is _justice_ , for Tobirama to feel the same loss that Madara has felt, for stealing Hashirama away from him, for making him the failure who could protect none of those he had wanted to save.

A wave of exhaustion washes over Madara, and he suddenly felt like everything was done, over with, but it wasn't. Dimly he registers the hoarse scream that have been tapering off into choked coughs, and releases the nipple he had been gripping and twisting, his own hand numb from having borne the weight of both Orochimaru's body and his own. When the feeling in his hand returns, he unhooks Orochimaru's manacled wrists from the tent pole, and chains them to the ring at the front of iron collar around Orochimaru's neck. There was no resistance from Madara' s tight little toy when he was pulled up into a sitting position on Madara's lap. Those exotic golden eyes that had so aroused Madara's sexual interest mid-battle a year ago, were now glazed over, doll-like.

Was Orochimaru exhausted too, as Madara always feel? Can Tobirama tell the difference between wounds inflicted before and after death? He stands with Orochimaru still wrapped around his cock, pulling the other up by the waist (so light), and walks them over to sit before his dresser's mirror, studying the rainbow's range of bruises all over Orochimaru's pale body, the fresh ones a reddish purple, the old ones yellow. Ah, but Tobirama's bitch wasn't an innocent, Tobirama's bitch had loved Tobirama too, and Tobirama loved Orochimaru. Madara wipes the tears from Orochimaru's face with a gentle hand, and knows that he won't be killing his pretty pleasure slave any time soon.


End file.
